User blog:Kevin von schwitz/Nimue
Nimue Info Nimue, also known as the Lady of the Lake is Merlin's former lover, Princess of the Faerie and creator of the legendary sword Excalibur. She is well-aware that her people are not longer the ruling species in Britannia and thus takes her royal duties very seriously. Appearance Nimue is a faerie woman of above-average height with a slim and athletic build. Like all full-blooded faeries, she has pointy ears and her skin color is yellow. Nimue doesn't bother to wear any kind of clothing unless she is interacting with someone. When she does, she tend to wear a dress made of leaves, flowers and plants. During great occasions like a royal meeting, she favors more formal clothes. Personality Nimue possess a stoic and serious personality, there isn't many things that can change her poker face. When speaking to someone she cares about, she becomes much sweeter and willing to show her vulnerable side. Nimue also cares a great deal about her race and will go to great lenghts to ensure its prosperity, she would throw away even her morality if necessary. Nimue is somewhat cynical when it comes to cohabitation between races, she believes that humans and faeries cannot live together because they have too little in common, this issue has virtually ruined her relationship with Merlin. Nimue is also strong-willed, hard-working and honest. Those traits make her a worthy successor of her parents throne. Powers Faery Physiology : Nimue possess all the perks of a full-blooded faery. Faery Magic : Nimue can perform magic associated with faeries. Unlike other forms of magic, Faery Magic is hereditary, it can only be used by those with Faerie blood/ancestry. Abilities Shapeshifting : Nimue can shapeshift into other living beings, including animals. She can also combine traits of differents species into an single form. Illusion Manipulation : Nimue can craft illusions capable of fooling the five senses, the more complex they are, the more magical energy they cost. Imprison Realm Creation : Nimue can trap someone in a pocket dimension of her making. Once inside, it is nearly impossible to escape. Nature Magic : Nimue is a skilled user of Nature Magic, even more so than Merlin because she can manipulate diseases. Facing Nimue in a natural environment is very unwise since she can demolish her opponent without having to lift a finger. Enhanced Crafting : Nimue possess incredible skills in smithing, having made the legendary sword Excalibur in the first place. Equipment '''Excalibur : '''The legendary sword once owned by King Arthur, not only it is made of a particularly durable metal, it has the property of Cutting. A mighty wielder is needed to draw the full power of the blade. Weakness Like all faeries, Nimue is especially vulnerable to cold steel. Its mere presence can quickly weaken her and wounds caused by it will cause her to die as if she ingested a lethal poison. Trivia -Nimue likes playing the flute. -She isn't the only child of Titania and Oberon. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet